


Loss and Time

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: He was the Master of the Mystic Arts, but time was not on his side at this moment.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Stephen Strange
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Loss and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of 31 Days of Fanfiction. Also written for May 30th Roll-a-Drabble in Marvelously Magical Fanfiction.
> 
> 31 Days: October 1st-100 word drabble  
> Roll-a-Drabble pairing and trope: Pansy Parkinson/Dr Stephen Strange and Memory Loss
> 
> Many thanks to xxDustNight88 for reading it over. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Stephen watched sadly as his fiancée stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

They’d been in the middle of a battle when she had been struck in the head. By the time Stephen had got to her, it was too late. Her memories of him were gone.

He had tried everything he could think of to help her, but there was nothing he could do. Not even using the Time Stone worked. And the wizarding hospital just outside the city said the same thing as his contact at Metro-General.

Time. All she needed was time. Time would tell.


End file.
